Accumulazione
by TacoDao
Summary: Collections of drabbles are fun, da? May change Rating later. Chap3: Who tops on this pairing? Human names only used on this one.
1. Who?

**_A/N:  
_**_Please expect pairing that _might _seem like  
crack.  
But, seriously, they make more sense then you think.  
I'll prove it._

_Please, Enjoy._

-------

I swear it was someone's birthday today. I just... forget who.

Maybe it's that stranger's birthday. I'll go check.

I walk up the stairs of this odd home. At least it smells good. I hear some sounds so I perk up my ears. It sounds like stranger, but I've never heard that guy sound like this. This makes me a tad frantic to know that the odd person who watches after me is making weird noises. I get a funny feeling in my little fuzzy tummy when I hear the voice more and more clearer. I don't want this guy to make these noises, they're not nice. My stubbly, furry tail goes between my legs as I think of some of the things that stranger is doing.

I begin to run a bit faster.

I wish I knew where I was at. At least _then _I would know my way through this warm house. There's a lot of leaves that looks like the one's on the trees outside. Except they're all red. Weird. I walk up another flight of stairs and the hated sounds begin to fade. This lightens up my attitude, yes. But that means I'm getting farther away from the stranger. My belly still aches when I hear the sounds, whether obscure or not. It's still there. I turn around and walk down the flight of stairs. This is troublesome for someone to do on four legs.

I raise my nose into the air and the nice scent gets stronger.

Stranger always smells like this! He must be close! I jog towards the source of this sweet smell, it leads me to the kitchen. Dammit, I went the wrong way again. Why must this house be so big? Stupid stranger. I get on two feet and stick my wet, black nose into the air. I've picked up another scent- this one smells like sugar and leather. I _seriously _hope this one is that guy whose name escapes me. May he be damned if it isn't. I get tired of running so I decide to walk. No use using up my energy, especially if I'm going the wrong way. Again. Oh, oh! But what's that smell. I take one long wiff and immediately know what it is! Fish, Fish, Fish!! Is all that runs through my mind as I race to the wonderful item~

I run right into a pair of long legs.

I look up to see that stranger I was looking for. His eye's look unusually watery... Whatever. I get on two and pat his stomach, a signal I use to say I'm hungry. He smiles at me. I don't like it. It's not a happy smile that he usually gives me. It's a fake smile and I don't like fake things. Especially fish, one time I ate this plasti-- FISH!! I almost forgot! He walks to the counter and I follow the man. Another weird feeling is in my stomach. I must've eaten something real bad yesterday. Maybe it was the pancakes that I stole from stranger. Note to self: Don't steal things. Edit note: Don't -eat- stolen things. There we go. I sit on my bottom and wait silently for mystery master to prepare my fish. My tail begins to wag when he sets the dead fish onto my plate. Stranger was so nice he even put my name on my plate. I wonder what day's today. I look towards the calendar: Wednesday, July 1, 2009. Something's oddly familiar about that day- and that writing on the box for today doesn't help. I lean against the guy's leg, he's really warm.

I see his face, I feel cold again.

Why does he got to go frowning all the time?! And right when I was about to have some food! "Damn you, stranger." I let it slip. I put on a pout and cross my furry arms. I don't deserve to be treated like this. And now he's getting me wet!! What the Hell?!! I glare up at stranger and immediately all my angry feelings disapear like snow under my feet. How is this stranger able to make water come out of his eyes? I wanna' try. I put on the same face as his, which is a frown and his eyebrows are slanted down. I open my mouth slightly to mirror his and I copy all his actions. That means I'm rubbing my coal black eyes with my arm and I make a few weird sounds. Not working. But mister stranger did kneel down by me and started asking a lot of questions. A few droplets of water sometimes making it out of his eyes. Stranger is so cool sometimes.

"Are you ohkay, Kumajiro? Why were you crying?"

If crying was what you were doing then what the heck are you talking about? I wasn't crying cause that's only what talented and cool kids like you do. Now let go of my face or I'm gonna start copying you again. Like now. Quit it! Fine. I place my paws on your face and start talking gibberish_. Oohh_, what now? You got served. That reminds me. I take off one of my soft paws and place it on your tummy. Your expression changes, you get what I mean, right? You stand up, thank you master. You sit down on the tile floor next to me and place the plate on your lap. I don't know why you do but, whatever. I eat my fish, it's salmon, my favourite- thank you, stranger. Your face looks funny again. There's no emotion. Not that cool one, not that shiver-y one that I usually see you with, not that happy one. That one's my favourite. I pat your face lightly and you turn to face me, your face changes and I see you smile again. Good job, stranger. Its a real smile. I sure am thinking about you a lot today, huh, master? I rest my head on your legs and you pet my back. You're really good at this sort of stuff, good job, master.

"Good job, Canada."

I don't know what a Canada is but at least your body gets warmer. I'm gonna make up a meaning for Canada right now, 'kay, stranger? It means... good job. I think that's a good idea. Yeah, Canada means good job. So, Canada, master. Canada. Oh. I get up on my hind and front legs, you stare at me silently. I walk out of the room quietly. Don't worry, stranger, I just gotta' go fetch something. I come back with France, the guy who likes to grope you, Cuba, the ice-cream man, and America, I don't know why. I also bring England, cause he's funny when he's drunk. You're beaming brightly and your smile grows wider. You all begin talking, I don't know what about. I sorta' feel left out. Did I do something wrong, stranger? I'm sorry, stranger. I walk to a corner and face the wall, this is what people do when they get in trouble right? I feel hands on my waist. I look up to see you. What are you doing stranger, I thought I was bad. You then wrap me up in your arms, is this a punishment? I don't think so, this is too comfortable to be a punishment. Nevermind. Everyone's smiling and everyone's hugging you. You're hugging me right now, right? People are giving you stuff too. Are they giving you fish? I would be so happy if someone gave me a bunch of colourful boxes full of fish.

"Thank you, Kumajiro." You whisper in my ear. I smile.

"You're welcome." I snuggle into his soft shirt and we continue the festivities through-out the day. Canada, master. Canada, indeed.

* * *

It's Canada and his bear. WTF else could I write about for the first chapter?  
Next Chapter, either France or Cuba. Maybe Korea. Or Russia.  
Depends on what I'm in the mood for writting about.  
Done While Listening to: 'Thriller' -Michael Jackson and 'Feel Good' -Gorillaz


	2. Smiles

"Lithuania." Toris flinched at the sound of his name coming from a way too familiar voice. He turned awirily to see, as expected, Russia standing tall a few feet away from him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and with an unsteady voice he asked; "Yes, Russia?" Said person walked up to him, his aura less intimidating then usual. Which was odd. He was in front of the brunet- for some reason he wasn't smiling. This scared Lithuania all the more.

"I need to ask a favor of you, da?" A favor? From Toris? Well, it's not like he had a choice. The smaller boy nodded silently and flinched when Ivan grasped his hand. He looked up at the other with shaking, green eyes. The opposite looked down with disappointed, purple ones. Knowing that saying 'no' would both anger and dishearten the man, he complied wordlessly. Russia smiled brightly when Lithuania agreed to help him- the smile didn't fit him. Ivan almost let his smile falter when the boy shook once more. He didn't like Toris being afraid of him- that's why he needed his help. He pulled the younger into the living-room. The pair sat on the couch quietly. The Russian had one leg crossed on the couch while the other touched the floor gently- he was facing the Lithuanian. Toris was sitting with his legs folded under his bottom- mirroring Ivan's way of direction exactly. The silence was awkward. That is, until Ivan leaned in towards Toris quietly- who leaned back at the same pace. The Russian put one hand on the cushion of the nice-looking couch while the other reached out for Lithuania.

Toris' eyes snapped shut when Ivan's large hand got in fingers' reach of his face. He opened up his eyes slowly when the larger man put an equally large finger on the corner of Lithuania's peach coloured lips. He sent the other a look of bafflement while the other only replied with something akin from curiosity and, well, nothing. He pushed the corner of the youth's lip up slightly and drew on himself a small grin. The grin still scared Toris but composed enough self control to not shake.

"Teach me," He looked up from Lithuania's lips to his irises. He looked pleading.

"Teach me to smile as sweetly as you..." Toris could tell that the other wanted to continue but for some reason the older decided not to. But besides that fact, Ivan wanted Lithuania to teach him how to _smile?! _Not only was the question absurd, unnecessary, and unimaginable but it was impossible! How could you teach such a scary and downright insane man how to smile? And, 'sweetly' for that matter. But the man, though scary practically ninety-nine percent of the time, looked wretched at the moment. He is still amazed that he said yes.

"Uh, well first you've got to... um." Lithuania thought tentatively as he brainstormed on how to make a good-looking smile for Ivan. His head began to hurt.

"I guess you lift up the side of you lips." He nervously placed his index fingers on the edges of Ivan's lips. They were so cold. Russia watched his hands work quietly. The digits raised slightly, making Russia have a clumsy, cheeky grin plastered lazily onto his face. It didn't look quite right. Maybe if it was more natural.

"N-Now think of happy things," he looks at the other and sees that the purple-eyed man doesn't get what he means. He adds quickly afterwards, "Like sunflowers!" He pepped up his voice as much as he could to brighten the mood. At the thought of the beautiful plants, Ivan grinned brightly. This one matched him very well. Lithuania copied the smile and place his hands in his lap, satisfied.

"Thank you, Toris. I'll make sure to repay you sometime." There was a dash of hope mixed in with his voice. He stood and walked out of the room with the content Lithuanian.

_Monsters don't smile sweet smiles! This _has_ to work!!_

--

The world conference was the day after that little incident. Ivan was particularly giddy for the meeting- he was smiling with shimmering, white teeth. Why was he so happy? The Baltic states and Russia sat at their assigned seats. The meeting went by unusually quick. With sudden outbursts from Northern and Southern Italy, America and England arguing here and there- it was an over-all predictable meeting.

The only quirk in the scene was how Russia was a bundle-full more talkative then usual. He was currently trying to talk to Finland. A warm, unfitting smile lay on his face.

"Hello, Finland! How's your day been so far? Good, da?" Russia jabbered on with Tino, smiling and ignoring Finland's cold aura. The one that Ivan would usually mirror, but that day was different. He was trying to be really nice- Lithuania noted. The brown hairedboy also noticed that he had that same smile he had on the day before. He was acting so happy at that meeting- even though everyone was still just as scared of him. Toris almost pitied the other's helpless-ness. He only had two friends and those were his sisters. One of them not all right in the brain. Ivan surely thought of Lithuania and his Baltic brothers as his friends also but that was a lie. If Toris learned anything over his many years of being alive it was that you don't _force _your friends to like you. And, Russia did that often. But then, he wasn't forcing anyone to be his friends; he was trying to make friends. Sincerly trying. But, epically failing.

Ivan's smile faltered a dash for the second time that week when he saw how the innocent, Baltic state was shivering. It's not cold in here- and Ivan knows cold. It was actually quite fair. Then why was the other shivering? _It's not because he's sc-scared, is it? Oh, please, don't let that be the reason. _Maybe comforting the other will show him that he is not a big, scary monster. He reached a gloved hand out to the smaller and let it float momentarily above his shoulder. If looks could kill then, Russia would be dead ten-times over by Sweden's glare. The large Baltic slapped Russia's hand immediately when it came in contact with his 'wife's' shoulder. Ivan looked at the other in both confusion and fear. A legendary sight to see on the Russian's chubby face. Ivan raised slowly, eye's still wide and lips slightly parted. He stepped back once. _W-What happened?!_ He took a few more steps backward. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No, this is all wrong._ He turned around slowly, head looking over his shoulder slightly at the Swede trying to comfort his other. A sweet smile on his face.

Russia wants a sweet smile.

Didn't Lithuania teach him how to smile? Why wasn't it working. Maybe Sweden is just too territorial. Yes! That's it! He must try with some-one else! Ivan smiled again as he walked towards Veneziano. His face screwed up a tad when he saw an all too familiar glare on the German man who held the Italian protectively. What is with everyone? He merely wishes to make another friend. No, they do not have to become one with the country- they merely need to smile, laugh, and play with him. Like what good friends always do. Or so Ivan thought from his many studies on Lithuania and his dear friend, Poland's quality times. The pale blond wants to be that good of friends with Lithuania too. Maybe he can always try tomorrow. He'll try to make more friends tomorrow.

__

Because monster's don't have kind friends.

So, if I had a friend...

then I'm not a monster.

I like friends.

This might be a collection of drabbles.  
Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.  
Ignore stupid plot, plzkthxbai.

Done While Listening to: Faggot- M.S.I. ( Mindless Self Indulgence ) (( 'jkjkjkjk,lololol' ))

* * *


	3. I Like Stuff

Two little countries sat upon a sturdy branch of a Pine. One wore a red clad, he shivered like that of a drowned rat and had eye's that were a hypnotizing shade of violet. The other was younger yet more steady but vigorous all at the same time. He wore attire that looked like what you would see when a child wears a sailor outfit. He had sky-blue eye's that were a sea full of emotion, mainly excitement sailed those seas. But at the moment all that bobbed on those clear blue oceans was a little love-boat that by the second was growing larger and larger. Stronger and faster- soon to own this vast water. Peter's eyes were a sea of emotion. Ravis was merely fear and shyness, for now they were mixed with something akin to love.

"P-Peter, what kinds of things d-do y-y-you like?" The question was sudden and broke the calm peace. Nevertheless, the Sealander was grateful that his friend caught a topic to talk about. Now, all he had to do was think of what exactly he liked. ... Well he could think of a _few_ things.

"I like playing games. I like drawing. I like my Mama and my Papa. And, my puppy, too!" He punched a fist into the air. A sign that his dog is strong? "I like the breakfast I had this morning. I like this tree. I like making things. I like swimming. I like boating. I like-... stuff."

"O-Oh. What k-kind of st-stuff?" Ravis was a bit curious. Even though he's heard quite a bit about the Sealander. Deep inside him he secretly wishes that Peter will say something close to how he likes him. He would like that.

"I _guess _I like big brother Arthur. Even though he can be really mean sometimes. Oh! And, I like Toris!!" The elder felt his quickly-beating heart sink some from hearing his brother's name rather then his own. Not like Peter could notice the change in his friend's mood. He's become accustom to his shy or indifferent nature. But Peter did notice.

"But, I _reeealllly _like" Ravis looked up to be greeted by feather a kiss on the nose, "is Ravis!" Said Latvian blushed from ear to ear. His face felt like the skin was going to peel off from being so hot. Yet, rather then call the feeling hot- he'd rather categorize it with toasty. Yeah. He felt toasty inside. He timidly mirrored the smile that the busy-browed boy was giving him. He gathered up all the courage in his shaking body and finally bent over. Giving the youth an equally soft peck on the temple- Peter was amazed that he could practically feel the heat radiating of his cheeks. He pulled back and grinned at Peter sweetly, "And, I like Peter."

* * *

Cheeeeeeesey. Fer sher.  
Anyone else support these two? Who do you think would top?  
Sorry it's so short.  
The next one, I swear, won't be crack. Because KoreaxCanada isn't crack ;D and I'll prove it~

Done while listening to: 'Destination Unknown' -Crystal Waters  
'Comptine D' un Autre Ete' -Amelie


End file.
